Anne's Revelation
by Ori Lee
Summary: In Anne of the Island, Anne realizes she loves Gilbert while he is dreadfully ill, but she doesn't go to him! In my four chapter replacement versions for Chapters 40 and 41, however, she DOES go to Gilbert.
1. I Love Him

**_AN: Underlined portions in this entire story came straight from Chapter 40 or 41 in the book_ Anne of the Island _by Lucy Maud Montgomery. All of the character's are hers...I just changed the plot because I felt like Anne should have gone to Gilbert that day._**

**Anne's Revelation**

_**Chapter One: I Love Him**_

"Davy, have you been growing again lately?" Anne asked suddenly.

"I've growed a whole inch since you left," said Davy proudly. "I'm as tall as Milty Boulter now. Ain't I glad. He'll have to stop crowing about being bigger. Say, Anne, did you know that Gilbert Blythe is dying?" Anne stood quite silent and motionless, looking at Davy. Her face had gone so white that Marilla thought she was going to faint. 

"Davy, hold your tongue," said Mrs. Rachel angrily. "Anne, don't look like that – _don't look like that!_ We didn't mean to tell you so suddenly." 

"Is -- it -- true?" asked Anne in a voice that was not hers. 

"Gilbert is very ill," said Mrs. Lynde gravely. "He took down with typhoid fever just after you left for Echo Lodge. Did you never hear of it?" 

"No," said that unknown voice. 

"It was a very bad case from the start. The doctor said he'd been terribly run down. They've a trained nurse and everything's been done. _Don't_ look like that, Anne. While there's life there's hope." 

"Mr. Harrison was here this evening and he said they had no hope of him," reiterated Davy. 

Marilla, looking old and worn and tired, got up and marched Davy grimly out of the kitchen. 

"Oh, _don't_ look so, dear," said Mrs. Rachel, putting her kind old arms about the pallid girl. "I haven't given up hope, indeed I haven't. He's got the Blythe constitution in his favor, that's what." 

Anne gently put Mrs. Lynde's arms away from her, walked blindly across the kitchen, through the hall, up the stairs to her old room. At its window she knelt down, staring out unseeingly. It was very dark. The rain was beating down over the shivering fields. The Haunted Woods was full of the groans of mighty trees wrung in the tempest, and the air throbbed with the thunderous crash of billows on the distant shore. And Gilbert was dying! 

As Anne sat there staring out with unseeing eyes she realized the truth, something her subconscious had realized the same day so long ago that Gilbert had called her _Carrots_ and she had cracked the slate over his head, she didn't just think of Gilbert as a friend, no, she _loved _Gilbert. She knew this now. She knew that she could no more cast him out of her life without agony than she could have cut off her right hand and cast it from her. And the knowledge had come too late. _NO,_ she thought. She realized that he couldn't die without knowing that she _did _love him- and always had- she would go now and try to make right what she had done wrong by refusing him. If he would not take her, or worse was engaged to Christine Stuart, well, that was just a chance Anne knew she had to take, after all it was better than the very idea of him dying without knowing that she loved him.

Anne ran down the stairs and was almost out the door when Marilla stopped her. "Where in the world do you think you're going in this storm, Anne?"

"Gilbert-" Anne gasped and when Marilla caught the look in Anne's eyes she let go.

"Take my hooded cloak on the chair in the parlor…I can't have you ending up in bed sick, too."

Anne obliged, knowing argument would only farther delay her then rushed through the quickest path to the Blythes' home. Of course, this meant traveling through some of her favorite woodland spots, but, for once, Anne paid no attention to the amazing beauty of nature surrounding her or even the storm, which consisted of so much pelting rain that not even the thick trees could really keep the rain from hitting her. Besides, all the rain could do, in Anne's opinion at the time, was cover that fact that she was crying. After all this was like a revelation in Anne's life and it certainly wasn't something to laugh or smile about _especially_ if you were Anne herself.

* * *

Gilbert was tired, tired of the pain in his abdomen and muscles, tired of the chills, tired of the fever that made him burn, tired of the terrible headache the burn had created, tired of having Typhoid Fever at all, but most of all Gilbert was tired of remembering the day Anne Shirley had said there was no chance of her ever loving him. That day had been the start of all this; it was when he had begun to have trouble sleeping at night, started just barely eating, and was removed from the energetic source of life that he didn't see how he had ever lived without. The source of life, of course, was Anne Shirley who he had loved since she cracked that slate over his head; sadly he did not yet know that that fateful day was the same day that she had, unknowingly, started loving _him._

* * *

Mrs. Blythe joined Gilbert in his tiredness, but she was tired of helplessly watching her only son potentially dying and also of seeing him in so much pain. She just had to get out of his room for a moment. She sat on her knees before a window and prayed,

"You have blessed my life with one child and I have loved him dearly, God." Tears ran freely down her cheeks and dripped on her clasped hands, but she took no notice. "Please, oh please, don't take him from me now."

That was the best Mrs. Blythe could do at the time. She took a quick glance out the window, or what would have been a quick glance had she not seen something moving in the rainy grayness of the day. Then, to her great surprise, she realized the 'something' was a hooded girl and, whoever she was, she was running (and tripping) towards Mrs. Blythe'shome. The window was close to the door and Mrs. Blythe watched 'till the figure got almost to the door and then she opened it.

Anne tripped into the door that Mrs. Blythe had opened even before she could knock. If the fact that someone had been out in this terrible storm wasn't surprising enough to Mrs. Blythe, their identity was. Mrs. Blythe was nearly speechless at the idea that Anne_ Shirley_, who had refused Gilbert (which Mrs. Blythe felt was largely part of the reason Gilbert had been so rundown), would come to their house while Gilbert was sick and maybe even—NO, Mrs. Blythe was done with thinking _that _thought. That is she was speechless until she looked at Anne closely. Of course, she knew Anne had been dripping wet and probably soaked through, but upon close examination she saw the paleness of Anne's face especially considering how it contrasted with the colored cheeks that Anne's constant run all the way from Green Gables had created. Then, when Mrs. Blythe saw Anne's eyes, she yanked Anne to a chair by the stove and urged her to take off the rain-drenched cloak. In Anne's eyes Mrs. Blythe had seen a look which most had never had but she herself had endured - that look of pure focus on worry for your true love with no regard to the consequences to your own health.

"Are you here for what I suspect?" Mrs. Blythe asked more to get Anne started than anything else as Mrs. Blythe knew for sure that she was right; she would never mistake that look and it had melted any traces of contempt she may have felt toward Anne.

Anne buried her face in her hands and said only four words, "Can I see him?"


	2. Taking Care of Gilbert

**AN: As promised to those who reviewed...here is chapter on tuesday :) I'm so glad everyone liked chapter one and I hope you all like romances because this chapter definitely goes in that direction.**

**Anne's Revelation**

_**Chapter Two: Taking Care of Gilbert**_

Of course, Mrs. Blythe granted Anne's wish easily and Anne proceeded to collapse by Gilbert's bed, who she assumed was asleep. However Anne was quite wrong, Gilbert had simply grown too weak to keep his eyes open any longer, but he did feel it when Anne slipped her hand into his although he didn't know that, he just knew that suddenly his left hand wasn't hot or cold, like the occasional chill could make it, his hand was finally the perfect temperature again. Then Anne brushed his face once and that perfect temperature trailed across everything her fingers touched. Gilbert forced his eyes half-open, but only managed to see the outline of a slender woman kneeling beside him and clasping his hand before his eyes once again shut themselves. Gilbert was quite disappointed over this, he knew this woman was neither his mother nor the trained nurse his parents had brought in, but he had no clue as to who it was and he really wanted to know, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to speak...his throat was just so sore and he really wanted some water too. Luckily for him, Anne had been watching his face and noticed the quick flicker of his eyes.

"So, you _are _awake." Anne said.

"He spoke with a bit of difficulty. "Anne?" His voice sounded dry and scratchy, even to him, and the nurse had informed Anne of his symptoms, so she couldn't help imagining how painful it must be to talk.

However, she fully understood the meaning of his one word question. "Yes, it is me, love." _Maybe that will hint to him what he means to me, _Anne thought hopefully, doubting that he was in any condition to hear the story.

Gilbert's lips turned up slightly on his dreadfully pale face, although they faded back to normal when he realized he could have simply developed Delirium to go along with his aches, pains, terrible headache, fever, sore throat, Abdominal pain, thirst, and fatigue, which were all the symptoms the nurse had thoroughly detailed to Anne.

Anne, missing the part where the slight smile faded back to a straight line, said, "Now, dearest, the nurse tells me you have not had water for a while and adding that to your voice; let me help you drink some."

Anne _did_ help him sit up enough to get the much appreciated water, but he wondered to himself why her arm felt so good against his aching, seemingly burning back when the nurse's and even his mother's had simply been something to support him as he drank. When he was finished drinking, God and (maybe) Anne only know how she knew he was without him saying so, she set the cup down and lowered him back to the bed so gently that even the _trained _nurse couldn't have done it better. While he missed the arm around his back, it was nice to have her right hand back in his left, which had seemed to burn hotter than ever before while it was missing hers. These sensations of perfect temperature being only where Anne touched him assured him that she was real and not some hallucination. Shortly later, he fell asleep; Anne was sure of it this time because his breathing became a little less labored and at one point he lovingly spoke her name which sent a 'thrill', as she would have called it, through her body. He had just unconsciously moved his right hand to rest on top of her hand that remained in his left and scooted slightly closer to the three when Anne began stroking his forehead with _her _left hand. Mrs. Blythe entered the room and suggested Anne sit on the bed, which Anne had to admit was something she should've thought of as it brought her to a much easier level with Gilbert.

"Anne, I have some things I need to ask you about while my son is absolutely asleep. Is that okay?" Mrs. Blythe questioned.

"Of course you can, this is your home and you have so graciously accepted me into it when, if I were you, I probably would have turned me away." Anne remarked.

Mrs. Blythe, glanced to make sure that Gilbert was in fact asleep before whispering, "Truthfully, as long as your answers are what I think they will be, you were a sight for sore eyes. Almost since the first day he took ill he has been asking for you in his sleep." Then she moved on to her question, "Anne, I knew that look on your face when you came running in here and even now while you're just watching so tell me do _you _know?"

"Yes, I realized this morning that I have loved him for so long, but was just too stupid to know it even when my heart started giving me hints these years at college after I declined him." Anne answered, much to Mrs. Blythe's approval.

"Well then, dear, my only question is would you like me to send the hired boy to informed Marilla that you will be staying the night?"

Anne reddened. "Please do, I'm afraid I left in a rush today and Marilla must be quite worried, but have the boy tell her I'll probably be here till Gilbert is well and not to worry too much."

"I'll send him right away. Anne?"

"Yes?"

"There is a tub of water and a washcloth by the table. Can you bathe his face and arms and such?"

Anne promised and softly removed her hand from between Gilbert's hands and put the bucket beneath her, while using the cloth to bathe her love's face. As he began to wake, the first thing Gilbert realized was that Anne's hand was gone then he felt the same tender hand cooling his face with water and knew where it had gone. Unfortunately, the joy of a cool face could not last as the cold water brought on chills and he shivered uncontrollably. Anne stopped and held his hand once more waiting for the chills to stop. The chills did stop and it happened much quicker than before as his hand stayed comfortable through it all. Anne was relieved when he stopped shaking and didn't want to ever put him through that again, but the nurse chose this time to come in, and not only gave Gilbert his medicine but also informed Anne that she would have to bathe him through the chills. After the nurse left the room again, knowing that this young man would rather be with the woman he had called for so much, Anne sighed and reluctantly picked up the rag.

Gilbert's hand met hers before she could touch him with the cloth. "Please don't, Anne." He pleaded.

She noticed the sound of his voice and provided more water before saying, "I'm sorry, the nurse says I have to."

"However, darling," He said, chancing that she might not love him (if he died it wouldn't hurt him and if he lived he could always blame it on the possibility of being delirious), "even a trained nurse does not know that your touch is much better."

"Are you sure?" Anne asked, as she struck on an idea.

"Certainly, thy touch neither chills nor heats." He said, hoping the poetical sentence might assure her. "It creates the perfect temperature."

"Then, give me a moment." Anne said, which greatly confused Gilbert and after her presence and hand were gone he felt for sure she had left him.

What he didn't know was that she was talking to Sophia, the nurse. "Will you come to Gilbert's room a moment, Miss Sophia?"

Mrs. Blythe, sitting nearby interrupted Sophia's response quickly, "Is Gilbert worse, Anne?"

"No, he is basically the same." Anne replied and Mrs. Blythe sighed in relief, she hoped that Anne would be the key to Gilbert living through this.

"Yes, of course, did you finish bathing him?" Miss Sophia questioned as they walked.

"No, he stopped me and I believe he should tell you what he told me." Anne said.

Gilbert silently rejoiced when Anne came back although he wondered about the nurse who sat down in a chair that Anne preferred the bed to. "Anne here says you told her something she believes would interest me, so please do tell."

Gilbert had trouble thinking what that he said could interest her until Anne took his hand and explained that she thought it would be beneficial to him if he were to explain to Miss Sophia what the issue with being bathed was and how he thought it could be solved.

"I suppose," Miss Sophia began, "That until Anne gets tired of it and reverts back to a washcloth your technique will be just fine."


	3. The Fever Breaks

**Anne's Revelation**

_**Chapter Three: The Fever Breaks**_

Anne napped by Gilbert's bed still holding his hand and woke when he clenched it slightly. Gilbert was obviously sweating and felt that, while he had thought this before, he couldn't possibly feel any hotter.

Anne, who remembered everything from her homes preceding Green Gables, called out, "I believe his fever is breaking, Miss Sophia."

Gilbert was greatly confused at what was going on as two delighted women worked tirelessly to keep the fever decreasing and his mother cried tears of joy nearby. All he knew for sure was that one of the touches was the most tender, most comforting, and most careful touch in the world. Anne, like Mrs. Blythe, shed a few tears of joy at the fever's breaking and after a short time it was a for sure thing- unless he had rebound Typhoid Fever later-Gilbert was definitely going to be okay.

When Gilbert could sort everything out again, he realized his fever had finally broken. Although, that was to be expected since Anne came, she provided the strongest reason to live in the world- for the hope of true love. Anne knew that Gilbert could take her confession of love now and sat on the chair by his bed as the nurse left. Gilbert looked like he was sleeping, but Anne knew better. While he was tired from the past little bit of fighting as his fever broke he was not quite asleep. Second guessing her first thought, Anne decided to wait until he had rested. She reached up and gently brushed his hair, which was still slightly damp with sweat, from his forehead.

"Anne?" Gilbert questioned as his eyes flickered open, he had been afraid she might leave now that he was on the mend and she wouldn't have him dying on her conscience.

"Shh, love, go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake." Anne spoke in a lulling tone and Gilbert fell asleep with dreams of that word Anne had called him- love.

The problem Gilbert had with this sentence was that Anne was _not _there when he awoke early the next morning. It was disappointing, especially since his throat no longer hurt, his headache was much better, his aches and pains had significantly decreased in number, although his abdomen was still sore, and his fatigue and thirst barely existed. He was generally discomforted by Anne's absence. That is until he heard his mother and Anne talking.

"Yes, Anne, of course I'll send the hired hand to tell Marilla the news. Oh, if you stay again tonight, Anne, please stay in the spare bedroom instead of sleeping in the chair; it looked quite uncomfortable."

"I will. Although the chair wasn't that bad and I promised Gil I would be there when he woke up, so I couldn't leave the room, of course. In fact, I better get in there he may wake soon."

With that Anne came back in and Gilbert proceeded to fake sleep for a bit before letting her know he was awake. The tone in her voice as she spoke had reconciled her not actually being there when he woke up and he could never let her know that she had inadvertently broken her promise. When he did let her know he was awake, however, it was much like he had wanted it to be. She walked quickly from the chair to sit on the bed and hold his no longer feverish hand.

"How do you feel, Gil?" She questioned sincerely.

"Much better," he said rather than telling her everything that still did not feel good.

"That's good." Anne said with a bright smile. "Miss Sophie left; your mother told her about my history with Mrs. Thomas' and Mrs. Hammond's children and she said I am apparently 'quite capable of taking things from here'" Anne used a fake accent like Miss Sophia's as she quoted her.

Gilbert smiled and gave a small laugh, but that made his tender abdomen and some muscles hurt and he grimaced. "Are you sure you're okay?" Anne asked, worrying about the grimace.

"Yes, I'm just still a little sore." He responded.

"I'm sorry, love." Anne said in an empathizing tone as she too lived his pain in her imagination.

Gilbert, not being able to ignore the 'love' tacked on to the end of the sentence as he knew he wasn't hallucinating now said, "Why do you keep calling me 'love', Anne?"

"Oh, Gilbert, I've so much to tell you. It all started when I found out you were sick yesterday by way of Davy saying, 'Say, Anne, did you know Gilbert is dying?' _That_ was quite a shocking comment."

"It couldn't have been _too _shocking…you had heard about me being sick, had you not?"

"Oh, no, that was the first I heard because I went to Echo Lodge right before you became sick!" Anne exclaimed; then continued with her confession of love. "I went to my room and thought about that terrible sentence and the following one when Davy said they had no hope of you living. Gilbert, I realized then, at the worst possible time, that I have loved you since I cracked that slate over your head after you called me 'Carrots'. So, I've been calling you 'love' in a very poor attempt to drop the hint."

At that opportune moment, Gilbert did a surprising thing. He sat up a little bit, ignoring his sore muscles, and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Anne."

The words sent a delightful shiver down her spine, but she commented on Christine, wanting to get the let-down over with if it was necessary.

"Christine was engaged to somebody at home. When her brother graduated he told me his sister was coming the next winter, and asked me to look after her a bit, as she wouldn't know anyone. So I did. Eventually, I liked Christine for herself. She is one of the nicest girls I've ever known. I knew college gossip credited us with being in love with each other. I didn't care. Nothing mattered much to me for a time there; after you told me you could never love me, Anne. There was nobody else – there never could be anybody else for me but you. I've loved you since that same day you say you've loved me since – the day you cracked your slate over my head," Gilbert replied.

Gilbert was resting against a pillow Anne had propped up behind him during his speech. The pillow made his sitting position much more comfortable as he let it and the wall behind it support his body.

Anne kissed his forehead and said, "Well, then, I believe I have several years of foolishness to make up, but at the moment you need to rest."

As she started to leave, he said, "Don't – don't go, Anne."

Anne turned and was going to sit back on the chair, but Gilbert scooted over and patted his bed so she leaned against the wall beside him and he took her hand in his. He slowly drifted back to sleep, his head rested on his love's shoulder. Mrs. Blythe looked in and Anne smiled at her. When Mrs. Blythe looked like she might talk Anne mouthed, "Shh. He's sleeping."

While Mrs. Blythe was very much aware that her son was sleeping, Anne's mouthed words gave her the impression that he was not very deeply asleep. A while later Anne gently woke Gilbert up.

"Wake up, love."

Gilbert stirred slightly then his eyes opened to show her a questioning glance; he had been enjoying his nap.

"Sorry, but it's time for dinner!" Anne had returned to her usual happy self while watching the peace on Gilbert's pale face.

She had daydreamed of when his face would return to its normal tint and he could depart from his bed without straining himself. 'Dinner' sounded quite good to Gilbert, who hadn't enjoyed any of the food he had been forced to eat the past couple of weeks and he enjoyed his mother's food.


	4. A Visit

**Anne's Revelation**

_**Chapter Four: A Visit**_

Gilbert was finally doing well enough to walk to Green Gables. Anne had left when he was able to get out of bed and take care of himself pretty much. As he walked down Lover's Lane he thought about what he had overheard Anne and Mrs. Blythe talking about. Apparently they were worried about him having a rebound of Typhoid fever. He was willing to bet Anne would make him rest before she would let him take her on a ramble through the woods. He had to admit although he had felt great finally heading out to see Anne he did feel a little weak when he reached the Green Gables gate. Davy was in the yard chasing Dora with a toad in his hand.

"Now, Davy, gentlemen do not chase ladies with toads." Anne rebuked, but she was smiling. She looked up into the sky rejoicing in the beauty nature had to offer now that she knew Gilbert was okay. Then she heard the gate open and looked over. "Hello, Gil." She said.

She raced toward him then slowed just before she hugged him so as not to tackle him. He was smiling and his cheeks were rosy from his walk, but she could still see that his face remained pale. She immediately directed him to the stone porch steps where she sat beside him holding his hand.

"Anne, darling," He said. "I was wondering if you'd come with me on a little ramble to Hester Gray's garden today."

"Of course," She added quickly, "but you're resting first."

Gilbert agreed, even though he was anxious to ask her a question when they reached the garden. When they were finally on the way, hand in hand, he was quite happy as was Anne. She was so happy to share his first major day out since being sick with him even if the paleness of his face did worry her. Until his face regained its normal pigmentation she knew she would worry about a rebound but she made sure to put that thought aside on this glorious, sunny day.

When they reached the garden and sat down, Gilbert fished in his pocket to make sure the box was still there before turning to Anne.

"I asked you a question more than two years ago and I'm going to ask you again today," Gilbert said. Anne couldn't help the smile that was spreading over her face. She had been dreaming of this for a while now and she had her answer. "Anne, will you marry me?"

Even though she had she was prepared, Anne was speechless, but she lifted her eyes to his. Two pairs of eyes in Hester Gray's garden that day were shining with all the love-rapture of countless generations. He wanted no other answer and brought out the box that contained his great-grandmother's engagement ring.

"It's the birthday of our happiness," Anne said tenderly as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I've always loved this old garden of Hester Gray's, and now it will be dearer than ever."

"But I'll have to ask you to wait a long time, Anne," said Gilbert sadly. "It will be three years before I'll finish my medical course. And even then there will be no diamond sunbursts and marble halls." 

Anne laughed. 

"I don't want sunbursts and marble halls. I just want _you_. You see I'm quite as shameless as Phil about it. Sunbursts and marble halls may be all very well, but there is more `scope for imagination' without them. And as for the waiting, that doesn't matter. We'll just be happy, waiting and working for each other -- and dreaming. Oh, dreams will be very sweet now." 

Gilbert drew her close to him and kissed her. Then they walked home together in the dusk, crowned king and queen in the bridal realm of love, along winding paths fringed with the sweetest flowers that ever bloomed, and over haunted meadows where winds of hope and memory blew.

**_AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my story as much as I did. I'm sorry for the wait on these last two chapters but it is finished now so no more waiting! Please let me know what you thought in a review...this will be marked as complete but I may come and edit over it later so if you found something missing don't fret it will probably be back soon :)_**

**_~Ori~Lee~_**


End file.
